The present invention relates to a torque transmitting unit in the power train of a motor vehicle for transferring torque between a drive unit, in particular a combustion engine, having an output shaft, in particular a crankshaft, and a transmission having at least one input shaft, there being inserted between the transmission input shaft and the output shaft of the combustion engine a clutch device having at least one input part, which has a clutch housing section, in particular a clutch cover, which limits the volume accommodating the clutch device and is supported by a transmission housing section.
The object of the invention is to create a simply constructed and economically manufacturable torque transmitting unit with which fewer vibrations occur in the coupling device in the axial direction than with conventional torque transmitting units.